SHAMAN REUNION AFTER 10 YEARS
by pinky-zoey
Summary: We all know what they have done in the past at the Shaman King Tournement,but what we don't know yet is what they are doing at the moment.When Yoh and Anna have the great ideea of inviting them all at a 'family' reunion,they didn't know the surprises they
1. Memories

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Yoh&Anna

1). Memories

Anna and Yoh were thinking at past times….Shaman Tournement……old friends….

"Now they are all married!said Anna.They have their lives"

"Yeah! I know! We haven't seen them for ages! said Yoh while he was watching Hanna drawing something."

"Look at her! She seams so happy!"

"She doesn't know anything about our past life……… Yoh murmured"

"No, you aren't right…..she knows everythig……"

"How so? asked Yoh with a strange look in his eyes"

"Everytime Ryu comes by he tells her stories……but Hanna doesn't know they are true"

"Really?"

"Yes. He likes joking with her and telling her stories"

"We all miss the past aventures…..the spirits we had……the skills…..said Anna "


	2. The ideea

2). The ideea

"I have a brilliant ideea!"said Yoh

"Tell me!"

"We can invite them all here!It will be really funny, and we can reveal our secrets to Hanna. Maybe she is a shaman "

"Great! Good ideea,Yoh!Now go and wash the dishes!Quick!And I'm a bit hungry!"

"Yes,Anna,your wish is my comand!"Oh,God,why is she always like that?"Yoh wondered while he was cleaning the kintchen.

"Mom,what were you saying to dad?"said Hanna very courious

"You see,dear,we are inviting some old friends here.You'll love them"

"And uncle Ryu will come too?I miss him a lot!"said Hanna impacient

"Of course,sweety!He'll be the guest of honor!"

"Thanks,mom!You're great!And now can dad make me a lemonade?

"Sure,but first ask him!ok?

"Yeah,mom!"said Hanna while she was rushing towards the kitchen…..


	3. Mail

Len&Pirika

3). Mail

"Len,the mail is here!"said Pirika

"Maybe is your stupid brother again!"

"What?I didn't hear properly?"asked Pirika angry

"Nothing!Just kidding!You know that jerk is my best frind!"

"He'd better be,or else!"was Pirika saying while she was laughing

"Pirika,give me the mail!"

"It's a letter,Len!"

"What?From who?"was Len asking

"Anna and Yoh .That's strange!"

"We haven't seen them for ages!"said Len

"Yeah,they have a child,you know…"said Pirika a bit gelous

"And?"

"um oh ,you know………"

"What?"was Lenny impacient……..

"We'd better read it!"said Pirika escaping from the possible questions

"Yeah,let's read it!"


	4. Stupid fight

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Trey&Tamao

4). Stupid fight

"Tamy,where is the phone?"

"What?Of.you're just like a baby!the phone is right there!"

"Oh my Goddddddddd!"said Trey

"Horo,what now?"Tamao was getting a bit angry…

"This is a letter from Yoh and Anna…….."

"And what are they saying?"

"That they are fine,and their daughter is growing nicely……

"Stop here!Daughter?"

"Yeah,I have forgotten this to tell you.They have a daughter named Hanna.She's six…"said Trey carefully

"Nice!And you have forgotten to tall me that?How niceeee!"

"You're as angry as Anna was when……..oh.of.that's not good……I'm going……"

"Stay a sec!Read!"

"Sure..um…..un…….."

"Give me the letter!Now!"

Trey gives her the letter and she stars reading.


	5. Playfull wind

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Lyserg&Jeanne

5). Playfull wind

"Lyserg,come here!"says Jeanne

"What's happening,dear?"

"Lyeanne has hidden a letter that we have received from Anna and Yoh."

"Anna and Yoh?What a surprise?What did they say in the letter?"was Lyserg asking

"I don't know…..Lyeanne is a naughty girl……."

"So you haven't read it either?"

"Yeah…..that's the truth!"said Jeanne blushing a bit

"Let's look for Lyeanne!She must be here somewhere…"said Lyserg impacient

"She's four,what do you expect?She's playfull!sais Jeanne

"Sweety,Lyeanne,where is that letter we received?"

"Mom,dad,look up there……..wind…….took……..look!said pretty Lyeanne

"I'll get it from that awfull tree,dear!Don't be scared!"says Lyserg

"Take care!"sais Jeanne a bit confused and worried

At last he takes the letter and read it…….was an invitation.


	6. Shamanic miss

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Ryu&Sharona

6). Shamanic miss

"Ryu,you have forgotten to close the door!"says Sharona

"Sorry,I'm a bit surprised and happy!"

"Why?"was Sharona wondering?

"Yoh and Anna are inviting us to go to their place again!It seams that they miss us and Hanna also wants us there……."

"You and your stories…….."says Sharona

"Why?What?The little one likes those a lot!And they are Shaman stories……"

"I know,I know……."said Sharona a bit bored.

"We'll defenetely going there….."says Ryu happy


	7. Pleasant invitation

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Jun&Lee Pai Long

7). Pleasant invitation

"Jun,look!A letter!"says Lee

"From?"

"Anna and Yoh"

"Not from Len?"

"Noooo!"

"I'll read it later"says Jun a bit bored

"No, read it now!It's an invitation!"

"Are you sure?askes Jun

"Yeah……"

"Ok.Oh,they are inviting us to a shaman reunion!Gotta go!sais Jun cheerfully.I'll invite Joco also

"Why?"askes Pai Long

"I know where to find him."

"…….."

"He's a comediant,I mean he's an assistant of a famous comediant"

"oh, I see"said Lee

"I'll write a letter right away to tell him!"

"I hope he's much more funny now…….."thinks Lee


	8. Cleaning euphoria

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

At Yoh&Anna's place

8). Cleaning euphoria

"Yoh!Where are you?"screams Anna

"Heerree!"screams Yoh back

"Come quickly!"

"Why?What's happening?"Yoh wonders

"We have to clean the house!"says Anna

"We?We?That's odd!I've just heard you saying that WE have to CLEAN the house"sais Yoh a bit happy and confused

"Sorry,Yoh,but I was kidding……YOU're going to clean ALONE all the house"

"Oh….oh.poor me……..oh…why?why?"said Yoh almost crying.

"Why me!Why me!You're funny!"Anna makes fun of Yoh

"And nobody will help me?Maybe Hanna?"

"Don't even think at this!She's to small!"says Anna upset

"Maybe you'll help me if I give you a kiss?"

"I'm not sure YET.TRY me!"sais Anna happy waiting fore the kiss to come

Yoh kisses Anna and they both start cleaning the house.All day they giggle and clean and their girl was wondering why they were so happy…….what a relationship they had!Pretty nice!


	9. Girl's talk

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

At their manison

9). Girl's talk

"Yoh,do you hear that?"askes Anna

"Daddy,what a noise!"says Hanna

"Oh my God!Look!All our friends!They came!"says Yoh happy

"Pirika,Tamao,Jun,Sharona, you are all here,my best friends ever!"says Anna

"Anna,you are so pretty.Time isn't your enemy!"says Pirika

"Yeah ,Anna you so nice!"That's why Yoh did loved you INSTEAD of me!Just joking!I'm over him!Now I love Horo……"says Tammy with a sad look…and red face as usually

"Anna,hello!"says Jun

"Oh,hi!How are you doing?"

"Fine,thanks.Have you seen Len ?"

"No,not yet.Or,maybe he's with Yoh"

"I'll go check."sais Jun and runs to the boys.

"Sharona,How are you?"askes Anna

"Fine.I just miss my girls,my Lys"

"Of course,I know "says Pirika

"You were really close till the end of the Tournement"sais Jeanne

"Jeanne,You are here too?"asked Anna

"Of course.I can't miss this Reunion"

"You have a pretty nice home,Anna"says Tammy

"Thanks.Yoh takes care of the cleaning and almost everything"sais Anna cheerfully

"Let's go check the boys!"says Anna

"Good ideea!"all say


	10. Boy's talk

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

At their place

10). Boy's talk

"Yoh,man,how are you?"askes Trey

"Fine.Me and Anna are very happy."says Yoh smiling

"I've heard you have a child!"says Len

"Yeah,Hanna is a our pride!"says Yoh happy

"I know,Pirika never said she wanted a child!They're so noisy and naughty!''sais Len thinking loud

"And?"askes Lyserg

"And don't want a child.I'm too young……."says Tao Len a bit upset

"I have a daughter,Lyeanne,and she's so cute……"says Lyserg

"Oh my God,we've lost another one?"screams Trey

"Why guys?Why are you so nasty?Kinds are really cute!"says Ryu

"I know!"agrees Yoh

"Yoh,tell me!"says Len laughing

"What?"says Yoh a bit confused

"Is Anna the boss?"

"Oh,that was it!Not any more!I'm the king of this house!"

"Yoh,what are you saying?"askes Anna

"Nothing dear,just talking with the guys!"

"And he was so sure!"was laughing Len


	11. Other apearences

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Home,sweet home!

11). Other apearences

"What noisy they are!"says Faust

"Did they invite us?"askes Eliza

"Of course.We are their neighbours,aren't we?''

"Yes,we are!Let's go there!"says Eliza

"Yeah,it's the perfect time!"agrees Faust

"Guys,here we are!"

"Eliza,Faust,you were invited too?askes Ryu

"Sure,we live next door!"

"Oh……yeah….I've forgotten to say you that they were coming too"sais Yoh apologising

"No problem,bro!"says Trey

"And you?How is your life?"askes Joco

"You were here too,Joco,you jerk?"askes Len

"Of course,the comediant never misses a big oportunity!"

"So you are a comediant after all?"askes Trey

"Um…….um……."

"So,are you or not?"askes Len impacient

"I am……I mean…I"ll be sometime……..um."says Joco

"I'm not getting the picture,you,Faust?Yoh sais

"Not really……."

"Ok,I'll tell you guys…….."says Joco a bit dissapointed

"So?"all ask

"I'm an assistant of a famous comediant…..Now you know"

"Cool!I thaught you were a waiter or something like that"Yoh says

"Yeah,it seams pretty important!sais Lyserg

"Ok.Good job,Joco!"Len tells Joco

"That's funny,I've just heard…….no,it's real!"Yoh confused

"Laugh all you want ,BUT in the dinning room!Anna screams

"Anna,always has the last word!"says Morty

"Morty,man,you're here!"says Yoh

"Yeah…I'm always here"

"You big fellow!"says Ryu

"Don't dare to joke!I'm taller now!"

"Oh,we see!"Ren jokes

Morty blushes.


	12. Food fight

SHAMAN REUNION-AFTER 10 YEARS

Still there,dinning room

12). Food fight

"Who wants some stake?Or fries?"Anna askes her guests

"I'd like some,please,Anna"

"Sure,Tamao"

"I'd like a glass of water for now"

"Ok,Jun"

"Anna?"

"Yeah,Yoh?"

"Have you got some oranges?"

"What?Never desert before dinner!Yoh!"

"Ok,I'll wait!"says Yoh upset

"You'd better wait!You're such a kid!"

"My poor oranges……..oh….um."

"Anna.do you have a bottle of milk?''

"Of course Tao Len,wait a sec!"

"Lyeanne,come here,sweety!Lyserg and Jeanne

"Momy,I'm here!"

"Don't worry,Jeanne,She's with me!sais Eliza

"Oh,ok."

"And Hanna,where's the poor baby?"askes Pirika

"Poor?"Anna replies

"Sorry….."

"She's with her father"said Anna

"That's really funny and odd"says Tamao

"What?"

"Yoh is a dad now...pretty strange..."


End file.
